Dangerous Ryuuji's Dangerous Power
First Half Karin is still panicking from her failure, believing that her execution is assured now. Meanwhile, Ryuuji-Tomoko is still in the bathroom, trying to figure out what happened and how he turned into Tomoko. He soon realizes "I can feel her up all I want" and starts to grab his own butt, commenting that his-Tomoko's butt feels "fantastic." Then he has an even better idea: why just feel when he can look!. He unbuttons his shirt only to find that his body is still his body, not Tomoko's. Tomoko, Ami, and the nurse finally arrive on the roof. Tomoko goes into the bathroom first only to run face-to-face into Ryuuji-Tomoko. She appears to walk calmly out of the bathroom, but shortly loses it, screaming "I'm in there!" which, of course, dumbfounds Ami and the nurse. The nurse decides to go check in on Ryuuji herself. When she looks, it appears no one is there, but she soon hears a toilet flush and then Ryuuji, back to his normal self, comes out of a stall telling the nurse that he felt sick before but feels fine now. He thanks Tomoko for caring for him (apparently in an attempt to show her that he really is a good guy). After walking down the stairs and leaving Ami and Tomoko behind, he starts to run realizing what a fantastic power his newly gained shape-shifting ability is. Next, Ryuuji walks through the halls of the school, this time looking like Junta. He tells Ami that he has to run an errand and asks if she would come with him. She comes along thinking that it's Junta. On top of this, Ami wants to ask him about what happened on the roof anyway. Ryuuji-Junta leads Ami to an equipment room, where Ami starts to ask Ryuuji-Junta about what happened when Ryuuji-Junta locks the door. This startles Ami and she demands to know what he's doing. Ryuuji tells himself that he is going to make Junta feel like he does. Meanwhile, Junta is trying to comfort Karin, saying that she hasn't failed because he hasn't turned into the Mega-Playboy yet, but Karin has her doubts, noting that Junta still has the Mega-Playboy DNA in him. Junta assures Karin that he won't let the Mega-Playboy control who he is. Back in the equipment room, Ryuuji-Junta and Ami are struggling. She tells him that if its a joke, it's not funny and asks him what he's doing it for, and if he loves her. Ryuuji-Junta responds that he doesn't care, just as long as its a woman. Ami relents and lays on the floor, and tells Ryuuji-Junta to do what he wants, but that she never wants to see him (Junta) ever again. Ryuuji then starts to make a move, touching Ami's thigh. However, this has the side-effect of turning him completely into Ami, but Ami has her eyes closed and head turned away so she doesn't see what is happening. Ryuuji is annoyed that he has now turned into Ami and leaves before Ami can see what is going on. This leaves Ami alone, confused and hurt over what has happened. Outside, Ryuuji is angry that he transformed when he did, but decides that there are other ways that he can get back at Junta. Meanwhile, Karin has taken Junta to her timeship, and is continuing to run calculations, all of them end up in Oharu telling her that the probability that Junta will turn into the Mega-Playboy is "120%." She tells Junta that it only makes sense, as he can't fight something that's encoded in his DNA. Junta reassures her, though, saying that when he turned into the Mega-Playboy with Kotomi in the gym, he was able to keep enough control to not do anything with her. He continues, telling Karin that they're both going to have to work their hardest to keep him from becoming the Mega-Playboy, but that it's possible Meanwhile, Tomoko is in her apartment. This time Ryuuji has visited her, and she lets him in, thinking he's Junta. Second Half Tomoko asks him if he's fallen for her "just the tiniest bit." Ryuuji-Junta notes that she is wearing a "very sexy outfit" and that he can almost see her underwear. Tomoko remarks that she doesn't care if he sees it or not. This just makes Ryuuji-Junta even more jealous. When Tomoko goes to make some tea, Ryuuji-Junta grabs her and rips her night robe off, leaving her in just her underwear. Ryuuji then starts talking to her like himself, asking her why she finds Momonari so attractive and why she flirts with him. He tells her the only one she should look at like that is him and throws Tomoko to the floor and runs away. Outside in the rain, Ryuuji (now transformed back to himself) swears that he will make Junta pay for taking Tomoko away from him. The next morning Junta is running to school, running late once again when a foot comes out and trips him. As Junta lays on the ground grabbing his hurt knee, Ryuuji appears and asks if he can have a word with him. Junta asks if it can wait until later, but Ryuuji just asks Junta if he cares what happens to Ami, which causes Junta to ask him what he's done with her. Ryuuji walks Junta into an alley and proceeds to tell Junta that he's been disguising himself as Junta and that he lured Ami and "had my way with her." Junta starts laughing hysterically asking him how he impersonated him, asking if he used a rubber mask. Ryuuji remarks that he knew Junta wouldn't believe him, so he transforms into Junta. Junta can't believe his eyes, but Ryuuji says that he can do even more and transforms into Ami. Junta asks Ryuuji how he got this power, but then realizes that it must have been Karin's rouge DCM bullet which must have done it. Ryuuji-Ami asks Junta if he believes him now. Ryuuji-Ami says that he can still see real-Ami's face, that she looked so upset, and remarks that Ami would probably hate Junta now. This enrages Junta and he charges Ryuuji-Ami (who quickly transforms back into normal Ryuuji), who quickly defeats Junta. He tells Junta that he is looking forward to fighting him in front of Tomoko so that she can see Junta totally defeated. Junta finally makes it to school, where he immediately starts looking for Ami. Kotomi sees him and says hi. Junta asks her where Ami is and she tells him that she didn't come to school that day. That night, Junta, obviously down, returns home. However, once he enters his room he sees Ami sitting at his desk reading a book waiting for him. Unsure of what to do and leery of what Ami might do, Junta quietly sits down next to the window and waits for Ami to say something. Ami gets up and stops just before leaving the room, not looking at Junta at all. With clinched fists, she asks Junta why he did it. Junta can't think of any excuses (since he really wasn't the one to do it) and concludes that Ami wouldn't believe the truth anyway, so he says nothing. Ami then turns around to face him, picks up a pillow she was sitting on, and starts hitting Junta with it as hard as she can, with Junta not resisting. She yells at him that he could at least make an excuse, and hits him one final time with the pillow then she walks from his room. Dejected, Junta goes back to Karin's timeship. Karin chides him that he has to stick to normal patters to try to prevent the Mega-Playboy from re-appearing. Junta then informs Karin that he wants to become the Mega-Playboy. Episode Preview This is a disaster! Junta's really set on fighting Ryuuji! If he turns into the Mega-Playboy anymore, he may never turn back to normal. I have to stop him! No wait, that's not it. My only chance is to stop Ryuuji. Next time on DNA2: Don't Turn Into the Mega Playboy!. Notes Episodes 5, 6, 7 and 8 are based on book #4 of the DNA2 manga series, while episodes 9, 10, 11, and 12 are based more on book #3. While the episodes follow the mangas fairly faithfully, I thought I should note that the events that take place in these episodes are occurring reverse from when they occurred in the manga. Category:Episodes Category:Crossfire